A La Tercera La Vencida
by SheylaKon
Summary: Aquella horrible guerra contra Thanos había terminado, la civilización rehacia su vida o continuaba con ella como podía. Ahora que ha pasado un tiempo, era momento de celebrar y nada mejor que una boda la cual, ninguno de los Vengadores se perderia. Stony Steve x Tony Post Civil War Post Spider-Man Homecoming Post Infinity War


Se miraba al espejo acomodándose la corbata de moño negro por tercera vez, estaba nervioso.

Se había arreglado el cabello y quitado aquella molesta barba porque Tony se lo había pedido, no de forma tan amable claro.

― _O te la quitas tú o te la quito yo, pero esa barba tiene que desaparecer Capi._

Sonrió al pensar en él. Tenía pensado hacerlo, le funcionó para estar de incógnito pero ya no lo necesitaba y si era honesto consigo mismo, no era algo que le agradase tener. Que Tony se lo pidiese de esa forma tan peculiar suya solo causó que tenga más ánimos de hacerlo.

―Steve, ya debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde ―se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

―Si, ya voy respondió en voz alta el rubio.

Se dió otro vistazo en el espejo, traía un smoking negro con camisa blanca y la corbata de moño, todo era a su medida, Tony lo habia mandado a hacer especialmente para él en ese día tan importante.

Se preguntaba que traeria él. Algo formal de hecho, seria algo ¿simple?, para cumplir con la sociedad, o ¿extravagante? como siempre es, para no pasar desapercibido como él dice, como si alguien pudiese ignorar a Tony Stark.

 _Tony..._ no sabía exactamente desde cuando pero sin importar como, sus pensamientos siempre se dirigian a ese millonario excéntrico.

―¿Steve?

Al oir nuevamente esa voz, se dirigió a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa, hoy día solo sonreiria.

―Hasta que por fin Capitán.

―Vamos Nat, sabes que ya deje de ser el Capitán América ―decia en tono alegre mientras observaba detenidamente las pequeñas cicatrices que el maquillaje no alcanzaba a disimular.

―Y nosotros ya no somos los Vengadores pero sé que para todos, incluso para Clint, siempre serás nuestro Capitán ―Steve la observó con algo de tristeza y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro― Será mejor que salgamos de una vez ―continuó hablando la ex Viuda Negra caminando a paso apresurado hacia la salida.

Para todos fue un golpe duro haber perdido a Clint durante la batalla pero a ninguno le afectó tanto como a Natasha, era quien más tiempo lo conocía después de todo. Steve solo la siguió y se adentró junto con ella al auto que los llevaría a su destino.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante el trayecto pues él entendía perfectamente el dolor que tenía y en casos como esos, era mejor guardarse cualquier comentario. Él no creía que algunas palabras bonitas le hubiesen servido cuando vió a la distancia el cuerpo de Tony caer sin vida al suelo, había protegido a Peter quien, herido, quedó a merced de Thanos. Y aún casi moribundo, el castaño dirigió todas sus armaduras hacia Thanos y su corte haciendo una gran ola de explosión, dándoles a todos tiempo de escapar con un portal que creó Strange. Antes de ingresar a este, regresó la mirada a Tony y quiso cargarlo para entrar al portal pero al percatarse que este no tenía pulso, su respiración y todo lo demás se detuvo un instante. Por ese breve momento, se olvidó de Thanos, la Tierra, la guerra y que lo perdonen pero se olvidó hasta del peligro que corrian sus compañeros en ese instante, para él solo existia el cuerpo de Anthony Stark, solo existian esos ojos sin brillo y ese inexistente aliento que parecía haberle arrebatado toda voluntad.

Con amargura y recelo dejó el cuerpo de aquel hombre al que una vez había dicho que no era nada sin el traje, pero que una vez más había demostrado todo lo contrario, había sacrificado su vida por protegerlos, por darles otra oportunidad.

Cogió entonces a Peter que continuaba mal herido y a Wanda que quedó inconsciente durante el enfrentamiento y corrió veloz al portal.

No volvió a ver a Tony ni a Strange.

―Hemos llegado ―anunció una voz masculina delante del volante sacando a Steve de sus recuerdos.

La puerta fue abierta para Natasha y para él, ambos bajaron de inmediato y se tomaron unos breves segundos para apreciar el lugar desde fuera. Antes de subir las cortas escaleras y adentarse al lugar donde se celebraria la ceremonia, Steve tomó la mano de su mejor amiga deteniendo su caminar.

―Adelántate, iré en seguida ―dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Natasha tomó su mano entre las dos de ella, un gesto cariñoso muy poco visto en la mujer de cabellos rojos.

―Sé feliz Steve, sin importar qué, no pienses, solo se feliz, ya hemos sufrido demasiado ―respondió ella soltándole la mano y continuó su camino.

El ex Capitán América meditó sus palabras.

Habian pasado demasiadas cosas desde que los Guardianes de la Galaxia junto con Thor pisaron Tierra y trajeron aquella noticia, pero, al menos ahora, el rubio no podría decir que no era feliz, la guerra había terminado y vivian el lapso de paz que siempre hay antes de comenzar otra, dejó el manto de Capitán a Falcon pero siempre que lo necesitasen ahí estaria él, sirviendo a su patria. Bucky ayudó a vencer a Thanos así que el gobierno consideró no encarcelarlo pero si darle un tratamiento al lavado de cerebro que sufrió por Hydra. Pronto formaria parte de los Nuevos Vengadores y seguro relevaria a Falcon, Steve confiaba en su amigo para aquel puesto. Y sobre todo...

 _Tony..._

La primera vez que casi lo pierde, no lo conocía mucho pero en ese tiempo descubrió que era tan inteligente como muchos decian y además de eso, un gran hombre y un héroe cuando lo vió entrar a ese agujero de gusano salvándo la vida de los habitantes de Nueva York. Nadie lo habria hecho si no él. En ese momento sentía amistad y admiración por ese hombre, algo que evolucionaria con el pasar del tiempo.

La segunda fue aún más dolorosa pues llegó a ver su cuerpo sin vida, sus ojos sin brillo y sus labios sin esa sonrisa. Lo había arruinado durante la Guerra Civil y no tuvo mucho tiempo para disculparse como hubiese deseado cuando fue llamado a combatir como un Vengador. Se arrepentía de todo, aquella Guerra Civil se hubiese solucionado con un buen diálogo así no le gustasen al castaño las palabras que le diese o las palabras que este recibiera de parte del castaño. Desperdiciaron tiempo valioso. Nada importó cuando pelearon juntos, hombro a hombro, como equipo nuevamente, juntos. Si caian, lo harian juntos, y Steve lamentaba no haber caído con él, más, sentía que su espíritu si se fue con Tony en aquel momento.

Tocó su rostro con ambas manos y trató de despejar un poco su mente.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado. Subió las escaleras y se adentró al lugar. Se guió por los adornos y antes de entrar a aquel salón se preparó mentalmente. _Hoy día solo sonreiria_ , se recordó.

Al abrir la puerta y levantar la mirada, más que cualquier adorno brillante, más que las personas tan diversas en sus asientos que parecian todos dirigirle la mirada, más que aquellas hermosas rosas blancas colocadas en forma de arco, más que nada a su alrededor o afuera en el mundo, Tony relucia en todo su esplendor, traía un hermoso smoking blanco con detalles en negro, su sonrisa era lo más bello que pudiese existir y sus ojos llenos de brillo como nunca y como debe ser, su mirada era dirigida hacia él y él se sentía lo más importante del universo solo por conseguir que lo mirase.

Caminó a paso lento hacia el castaño recordando todo lo que había pasado, todo el dolor que sufrieron, todo el dolor que se guardo cuando lo creyó muerto y toda la alegría que lo embargo al verlo de pie y a su lado una vez más. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él sin quitarse la mirada el uno del otro.

―Steve.

―Tony.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, una que parecía cómplice, una que solo seria un secreto entre ellos dos.

Steve abrió la boca con el corazón en mano, y los ojos del castaño aguardaban expectantes. Tony había muerto dos veces y revivió tres, no se permitiria perderlo una tercera vez porque...

Una música de fondo reventó la burbuja que crearon sin ser conscientes.

La marcha nupcial dió inicio, los asistentes se pusieron de pie y una bella mujer vestida de blanco y con un ramo entre sus manos comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante al ritmo de la tonada.

Steve perdió el valor, cerró la boca y se retiró discretamente a su asiento. Tony lo vió marcharse pero dirigió rapidamente su mirada a aquella mujer que caminaba hacia él y que en pocos pasos se colocó a su lado.

Steve sonreía, Tony sonreía, ambos sin saber que se lo habian prometido al otro.

 _Hoy día solo sonreiré, Tony._

 _Hoy día solo sonreiré, Steve._

¿Anthony Edward Stark, toma usted por esposa a la señorita Pepper Potts para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

El rubio creyó ver por un breve momento, por un muy corto instante, esa hermosa mirada castaña sobre él.

―Acepto.

Quien los viese con detenimiento e interés, se hubiese dado cuenta que Tony y Steve sonreian de la misma forma.

Después de que se colocaran los anillos, los asistentes de levantaron y aplaudieron.

―Necesito algo de aire ―se disculpó con Natasha que estaba a su lado.

Tanto los invitados como los novios ya habian salido, podía escuchar con más fuerza la algarabia fuera del salón.

Steve miraba al horizonte a través de una ventana, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

La ex espía lo encontró y se acercó a él sigilosamente, colocó una mano con delicadeza sobre su hombro, el rubio se giro con una paz en su rostro y una bella sonrisa sobre sus labios. Ella lo miró comprensiva y apretó suavemente su hombro.

―Lo amo ―dijo antes de derramar la primera lágrima y desmoronar toda esa fachada.

Su corazón estaba deshecho, y las fuerzas habian abandonado su cuerpo. Se aferró a su mejor amiga, ocultó su rostro en ella y dejó que las lágrimas corriesen todo lo que no habían hecho antes. No pudo seguir cargando con ese peso.

Porque dicen que a la tercera la vencida, y la tercera vez lo perdió.

―――※―――

Espero les haya gustado, honestamente me puse mal al escribir este pequeño one shot, iba a cambiarle el final pero vengo pensando esto desde que vi esa escena de Spider-Man: Homecoming.

También iba a ponerle más detalles como el padrino, los invitados, pero luego recordé que esto iba a ser un Drabble bastante corto y no quise alargarlo más de lo que ya lo hice.

Sin más, disculpen las faltas ortográficas y de redacción.

PD: Esto lo escribí entre la 1am y 5am, si he escrito algo mal, por favor diganme.


End file.
